Wandering Eyes
by HamTheWolf
Summary: (-Takes place during Season two (like episode tenish)-) When Sam has a vision about a man named Arthur being murdered by a certain demon, he convinces Dean to go to New York to save him. Will the Winchester brothers reach Arthur in time, or will the personification of England cease to exist? Rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

((I'm only on season 2 of Supernatural! Like Episode 10! It's going to take place around that time. So if this stuff isn't correct, blame my lack of knowledge! Enjoy anyway!))

A man in his early twenties was wandering around his livingroom, dust rag in his hands. He was cleaning his home, seemed like it. The man had sandy blond hair and ridiculously large eyebrows. He was wearing a brown spring jacket over a white t-shirt. His pants were a slightly darker shade of brown than his jacket. The man was now kneeling, dusting the smoke off of the hearth at the fireplace in the corner of the room. He looked up as he heard something shuffle past him. The sound came again, this time more distinct and to his right. When he glanced over to see what it was, he heard it again, to his left. Then it stopped. The blond stood up and looked around, cautious. The only thing that was odd was that the lights were flickering. Ignoring the uneasy feeling in his stomach, the man walked over to the middle of the room and tapped at the lights on the ceiling fan. He didn't even notice the dark figure in the shadows until a chill ran up his spine. He turned slowly to see the lone figure step out of the darkness. It was male, had brownish blond hair, wore a World War Two bomber jacket, and had glasses covering his baby blue eyes. He had a smile on his face as he brushed off his white shirt and ripped blue jeans. The lights stopped flickering and the other male sighed in relief.

"It's just you, Alfred" he murmured, british accent now visible. "You gave me a fright there."

The one called Alfred didn't respond as his supposed 'companion' started dusting off the coffee table. He seemed calm again.

"Listen" he continued. "I'm grateful that you invited me over so that I didn't have to rent a motel room but if you keep trying to scare me, I -"

The man cut himself off as the lights started flickering again. He stood up slowly; that uneasy feeling was back.

"That's not right" he murmured. "Whenever lights flicker like that, it normally means -"

"That a demon is near" a voice finished for him.

The man spun around to see Alfred. He seemed normal except the smirk on his face and his pure black eyes. The other male drew in a shaky breath and backed away as Alfred stepped forward.

"What's wrong" he asked, tone mocking.

Suddenly he was in front of the Brit, causing the man to gasp in surprize.

"Wh-what do you want" he stammered out.

"You know what I want, Arthur" the demon hissed.

Suddenly the man named Arthur knew.

"You're the yellow eyed demon" he breathed.

The demon laughed cruelly as his eyes turned a glowing, eerie yellow. He then smirked at the now trembling Brit.

"Goodnight, Arthur."

Arthur let out a shriek as the demon grabbed him. That cry was cut short as blood splattered onto the coffee table and hearth, both things the Brit had worked so hard to clean just moments before.

Sam woke up with a gasp. Sitting up, he realized he was on the floor of his rented motel room. He heard the door open as his brother, Dean, walked in.

"Sam?" the older one called to him.

Sam didn't answer. He was too busy trying to wrap his head around the dream he'd just had. Someone was going to die. The yellow demon was going to strike.

((DUN DUN DUNNNNN! It was all a dream! England's still alive, but for how long? Can the brothers reach him in time? Oh and I have a question. Without giving anything away, I know the yellow demon is strong, but could it possess Alfred?))


	2. Chapter 2

Winchester Brothers

On the Road

"So the yellow-eyed demon killed him" Dean asked as he drove down the road, heading to their destination.

"Yeah" Sam responded from the passenger side. "Looked like it possessed him or something."

"Got anything else? Names? Location?"

"Yeah. The guy that got possessed was called Alfred. The guy he killed was Arthur."

"And the place?"

"New York, I think."

"That's a bit far, Sam."

"We have to go, Dean."

"... I know, Sam."

Arthur Kirkland

New York

Arthur wondered the bust streets of New York as he looked for anyone he knew. He was the personification or England, here for the world meeting. Alfred, known as the United States of America, had insisted on picking Arthur up.

"It'll be so fun" he'd exclaimed. "Just us bros!"

The Brit scoffed at it now, as he had when the American had said it. He had been completely idiotic, as usual.

"Hey Artie" a voice shouted suddenly. "Over here!"

Arthur flinched at the nickname Alfred had given him. Turning his head slightly, he saw the obnoxious American waving at him. The Brit reluctantly made his way over to Alfred.

"The only reason I'm even taking you up on this offer is because I don't feel like renting a motel room."

Alfred laughed in that ear piecing way of his.

"Whatever you say, Iggy!"

"Just take me there before I change my mind, git!"


	3. Chapter 3

On the Road

Winchesters

"So, Sam, do you have anything else to go on?" Dean asked. "Appearance? Voices? Anything?"

"Wha?" asked a very tired Sam.

"What did they look like, Sam?"

"Oh.. Well one of them was kind of short, dirty blond, British accent."

"British accent?"

"Yeah. The other was American, tall, wheat blond hair."

"Well that's not a lot to go on."

"I found it odd, though."

"What odd, Sam?"

"The taller guy, Alfred. He was wearing a bomber jacket from World War Two..."

America's House

Arthur's POV

Arthur was in the guest room, unpacking his belongings. He hadn't intended on staying, but he figured it was for the best. He didn't exactly have a lot of stuff, but most of them he never left without. One of the most precious things to him was his mothers journal that he's had since the day she died. It was damaged in a fire and from old age but Arthur had tried very hard to preserve and rewrite it in another book. He'd been working on it for several years now, whenever he had the time. Suddenly the temperature of the room chilled. Deciding he would fully unpack his stuff later, Arthur stood up and brushed himself off. As he was doing so, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. It had seemed almost like a cloud of black smoke. He glances around cautiously, trying to spot what he had seen in his peripheral vision. That was when the lights started to flicker...

Winchesters

"World War Two?" Dean asked. "Was it a vision from the past?"

"I don't think so" Sam said. "I remember seeing something modern in the room; something from our time."

"Can you remember?"

Sam closed his eyes, trying to focus on his dream. He remembered seeing pictures on the ledge of the fireplace. It was dark, though, so he couldn't tell if they were colored or not. Then he saw it; the thing that made all the difference.

"Modern time" Sam stated. "Guy had a flat screen."

Arthur's POV

Arthur kept his eyes on the mirror by pure instinct. It was directly across from the doorway, so he could see if anyone was going to sneak up on him. All of a sudden, the lights stopped flickering, and the room got brighter. Was it gone..? Then Arthur saw a figure in the doorway. Swallowing his panic, he sighed.

"Damn it, Alfred, you can't scare me, you know."

"Aw" Alfred whined, stepping into the room. "I thought I could for once..!"

Arthur noticed the room warm significantly, indicating the threat was gone.

"How did you do all that?" Arthur asked.

"Do what? All I did was walk in here."

_Perhaps it was something paranormal_ Arthur thought._ What could it have been?_

"Artie?"

_A spirit? This place seems old enough to hold at least one._

"Hello? Earth to Artie!"

_I can't think like this. I need some tea..._

"Iggy!"

"WHAT?!"

"You just kinda spaced out there for a second. I was checking if you were okay..."

"I'm fine" Arthur snapped. "Now let me change."

"For what?"

Alfred didn't receive a reply. He merely got shoved out of the room, the door slamming behind him. In a moment, it flew open, Arthur storming out of it. He was now wearing a white shirt and brown pants. Alfred followed him down the stairs and to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Alfred asked.

"Out" Arthur stated, throwing on his jacket that matched the color of his pants. "Away from here."

"Wait, Artie! Dont-" SLAM! ".. Leave me alone..."

((A new chapter! I'm kind of upset because I had like at least three more chapters written out and I can't get to them... So, I had to take this one from memory, change a few things, rearrange, and voila! New chapter! It may raise new questions such as:

"Is Yellow-Eyes there?"

or

"Was that what that was?"

Maybe even:

"Does America know something?"

My answer to all of those is: Maybe.

Heehee!

Hope you enjoyed!))


End file.
